


Teaming up

by MintWriter



Series: Ninjago Modern [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintWriter/pseuds/MintWriter
Summary: Ninjago but its modern day so they ocassionaly go to school, just read this excerpt and make up your mind.Kai sat down in the back of the class and fought to keep his eyes open. "Hey, can I sit next to you?" A short boy with dark skin asked. He looked to be just under a year older than Kai and had headphones around his neck. Kai gave a nod and the boy put on his headphones as he took the seat. "Zane, what are you doing, don't sit in the front row!" A tall lanky boy with messy brown hair said as he looked to his friend. The boy he was looking at was dark skinned and had a strange haircut that seemed like it would only look good on him. The boy got up from his chair and followed his friend to the two seats in front of Kai. Kai's eyes were about to shut when each of the ninja got a message on their phone. "Lord Garmadon was spotted in Jamoniki Village" it read and the four jumped at the chance for action."Guess we miss the first day of school" Kai said as he looked at the slowly filling classroom. He got up and the four left the room.
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Modern [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039934
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

So this fanfic is going to be a mix of the movie universe and the show. If you don't want any explanation at all feel free to skip to the next chapter. If you want a better understanding of what to expect then just keep reading.

I have decided to set the fanfic in the movie version of ninjago, complete with all the modern things like phones, some semblance of child protection (not as good as most real world ones though) and the law that all children must receive schooling. Pretty basic real world stuff basically.

I also decided to keep their identities secret, I know, I know, it was nothing like the show but I think it makes sense if they actually have normal lives to want to keep them separate from all the heroism, also if this is more like the real world there will be fans and they wouldn't want that kind of attention.

In terms of what will be like the show, it will be the same overall story beats but changed to fit the new details, the characters and most of their personality traits and skills (there will be a few exceptions because of the different world and circumstances) and finally, the characters backstories will be closer to the shows because let's be honest, how would half the show happen if Ray and Maya were around or if Lloyd was being raised by Misako!

The most important thing is that I will make some minor changes at my own discretion but I won't make any changes that majorly effect the plot.

If you read this explanation, thank you, I hope it made you want to read the story and see how I imagined these two worlds colliding!


	2. Welcome to Ninjago-1

Kai sat behind the counter of the small souvenir shop as he bent thin wire into the shape of the ninjago alphabet's "N". His sister, Nya was rearranging the key rings so that people could easily find their own names when an old man walked into the store. Kai looked up from his work and gave a fake customer service smile to the man "welcome to the finest souvenir shop this side of The Tower, care to buy a personalised enamel design to remember your time in our wonderful city?". Nya rolled her eyes at the sentence they had been told to memorise, a small price to pay for a pretty easy job.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just browsing" the old man said as he looked at Kai continue shaping the wire. After a moment Kai looked back up to see the costumer was still watching him.  
"Eh, do you mind, I'm trying to work" he said impatiently.  
"Kai, don't be rude to the costumer!" Nya said as she came over. The old man seemed surprised when he heard the boys name and seemed to study the sibling's faces. "Sorry about my brother sir, he is very passionate about his work, is there anything you need?" She now said to the man in her most sickeningly sweet voice. The man finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked to Nya with a smile "I need nothing, I wish you a good day" he said as he walked out.

"What was his deal?" Nya asked as she went back to organising the small shop.  
"He was probably just confused in his old age". The two continued the work for a moment and the comfortable silence set in. They heard the door open and Kai was about to rattle off the same line from before but as he looked up he saw strange skeleton creatures.  
"Garmadon said to get the girl, she has the key" one said as he ordered more into the small shop.

"Stay away from my sister!" Kai said as he grabbed the nearby mop as if it was a feasible weapon. Kai was shaking from head to toe as he looked at the creatures, everyone knew that Ninjago was full of power, magic and the supernatural but no one had seen the like in years. The skeletons tried to strike Kai down with their swords but he blocked it with the mop. He saw more going over to his sister who was trying to fight them off but there were too many. One hit at him again and broke the mop in two. He fell to the ground and saw another raise their sword. Then a flash of golden light burst into the store, it fought off the skeletons around Kai and he got to his feet. When the spinning light faded and the old man appeared, Nya was gone.

"What, what just happened, were those really skeletons, where is my sister?!" Kai asked as he jumped to his feet. He started to walk towards the door but the old man stopped him.  
"What do you think you are doing?"   
"I need to get my sister back, you saw what just happened!" He pushed past the man.  
"You will not be able to help her as you are now, you must learn to fight in the ancient style of Spinjitzu"   
"I don't have time!" Kai impatiently said.  
"Your sister will not be harmed, they were after a map she was wearing on her wrist". Kai gave a questioning look and the man began his story.  
———  
 _Long ago, in the day's of the first Spinjitzu master, four weapons of gold were created, each held incredible power. When he passed on he left the protection of these weapons to his two sons. The oldest one tried to steal the weapons for his own use but was cast down into the underworld. The younger brother knew his brother would return for them one day so he hid them across ninjago. He put a map inside of a gemstone and gave it to an honest man._  
———  
"So that gemstone is the one in my sisters bangle or bracelet or whatever?"   
"Yes, if we are to stop the world from falling into darkness you must come train with me". Kai thought for a moment, he knew the man was right, he had no chance saving his sister by himself and that twistitsu or whatever seemed pretty strong.  
"Ok, I'll train with you, but only to get my sister back!" He said and followed him out the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they walked. The man lead him to the docks and they reached a remarkable red accented boat with large white sails.  
"This is my home and my dojo, you are welcome to stay in a spare room while you are here" he said as he walked over to a small ornate dragon near the door.  
"If you're going to be training me what should I call you?"   
"You can call me Sensei Wu, I will teach you Spinjitzu once you complete this course in the time I take to finish my tea" as he said that he pulled down the ornate dragon piece and different obstacles appeared on the ship. Sensei Wu walked into the main cabin and came out with a teapot and cup. He poured the tea into the cup and drank it.  
"You have failed today, you will try again tomorrow" he simply said. Kai was about to say something as Wu walked back in and closed the doors.   
———  
Kai spent the rest of the day exploring the many rooms of the ship, he reached a room that had a bed roll laid out on the floor. It had sheets that had been perfectly folded and a small piece of paper was resting at its foot. Kai's curiosity got the better of him and he walked to pick up the note.   
"My nephew, I have waited long for this day, I hope you will find a safe home here" he mumbled the words as he read. Kai placed it back where it had been and looked at the room again, it was quite small but had lots of storage space. The bed roll was thicker than most and while the entire room looked neat and tidy, there was a thin layer of dust forming over everything. "I never would have guessed he had a nephew" Kai mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure what any of this meant, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask.

He decided to leave the room as he found it and continued through the boat, he came to a kitchen. Like most things here it was small but cozy and sat at the table was Wu. He sipped some hot tea before looking up to Kai.   
"There is a room for you to stay just down the hall, to the left" the sensei said before Kai even asked the question.  
"I just wanted to thank you for offering me a place to stay while I train, I don't think I could continue to afford our apartment without Nya and the spare time" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Wu seemed slightly upset by what he had said "any student of mine is welcome here, please do not thank me, it is I that should thank you".

Kai gave a nod of understanding and walked to the room Wu had mentioned. The room was much bigger than the other but still a comfortable size, not that Kai cared, it had plenty of space for storage and yet still had floor space. For a moment he felt a strange form of happiness creeping up but pushed it away as he thought about his sister. He was going to pack their things from the apartment and bring them here, then maybe he could try that ridiculous obstacle course.

———

Almost a week had past and Kai wouldn't yet admit it but he was becoming comfortable with the stability of training each day. He was standing at the start of the course and was waiting for the moment Wu would walk out with that teapot. He was holding a wooden sword tight in his hand. A week of failing had thought him a lot and he was ready to save his sister. Wu stepped out of the main cabin and Kai began the course. He was moving faster than ever before and his balance had gotten better, he dodged the spinning cutouts and landed on the strange bouncy polls. He looked over to Wu and saw him adding sugar to his hot drink. He bounced to the next poll and threw his sword at the tea. As he continued, Wu picked back up the cup and poured the tea faster. He watched Kai clearing the last obstacle and searched with his hand for sugar, he stared at the tea for a brief moment and then looked to see why his hand was failing. "One sugar or two" Kai asked in a cocky manner as he held the sugar bowl out to him. Wu didn't speak as he gave an indiscernible look that surprised Kai.  
"You are ready for the final test, I would suggest you get some rest".

———

Kai was humming away to himself as he brushed his teeth. He was still proud of how quickly he had mastered the course and he couldn't wait for this "final test". He looked at his old, cracked phone and picked a happy song to play as he put some toothpaste on the brush. A shadow moved in the background and silently disagreed with his taste in music. Another shadow followed and looked back to the final one. Kai heard a creak, but after turning to see nothing, he assumed it was just a natural sound for an old ship. Suddenly three figures appeared around him, all three dressed in black ninja attire. Kai quickly reacted by punching the nearest in the face. He quickly ran past them and into the hall, the tallest of the three followed first and tried to go for a kick, Kai caught his leg and twisted him to the ground before he ran onto deck. He readied himself to fight the three ninja, once they arrived on deck he dodged the first as they punched but getting hit in the side by the second. He pulled down the ornate dragon and the obstacles popped out of the ground, knocking over each of the ninja. One of them started to go after Kai again as they heard footsteps.

Sensei Wu walked out onto the deck "Kai, all of you, get up" he said.  
"Hey, what's the big idea sensei, you never mentioned a fourth!" One of them said from behind the mask.   
"Sensei, you have other pupils?" Kai asked.  
"Don't you know it's always three, musketeers, blind mice and the like!"  
"Look, I'm just here to save my sister"  
"Sensei, why have chosen another?" Another one questioned.  
"I have chosen each of you for your connection to different elements, Kai, master of fire, hotheaded but determined" he handed him a set of red clothes.  
"Jay, master of lightning, quick witted and creative" he handed a blue set of clothing.  
"Cole, master of Earth, stubborn and strong willed, your leader" he said and handed him another black set of clothes.  
"Aww, I'm still black!" He remarked.  
"And finally, Zane, master of Ice, cold and calculating" he continued as he emptied his hands of the last set of clothing, this one white as snow.

Cole smiled to Kai "guess you're with us for now, don't worry, I've got your back". Wu spoke again "you four will find the golden weapons and stop Garmadon's minions from freeing him, that is the mission I have chosen you for".  
"What about my sister?" Kai asked.  
"You're sister will be with the skeletons who seek the weapons, if you wish to find her you will need to find them" he explained. Kai gave a nod just as one of the ninja yawned.  
"You should all return home and rest for tomorrow we will need to embark on a journey" Wu walked into his room again, clearly tired.

"Well as you heard already, I am Zane, I hope we can work well together in the future" one said as he took off his mask and revealed his hair, it was shaved shorter at the sides and was longer at the top, it was a style Kai had only seen done with affro-textured hair but somehow he had white, straight hair. Apart from that he had dark skin and eyes that almost seemed to be glowing in the full light of the moon.

"I'm Jay, could you tell me more about this girl we are saving?" He took down his mask to reveal a light freckled face with messy light, brown hair. He was the middle height of the three with Zane being the tallest and the one he assumed to be Cole was the shortest.

"I'm sure you could guess but I'm Cole, I hope we can help you save your sister" he said as he too revealed his face and hair. His black hair was long and fell around his face lazily. His dark face was spotless and he seemed to be the most muscular (Well if 15 year olds could be muscular) of the group.

"Thanks, no and that's great to hear" Kai said as another yawn escaped Jay's mouth.  
"Well, you heard the sensei, I'm off to get some beauty sleep" he said with a smile and waved the others goodnight. He walked through the narrow hall to his room. Kai opened his bag and unfurled his bed on the floor. He hoped to save his sister tomorrow and finally return to his ordinary life but as he sunk into that soft bed he realised, maybe this was his ordinary.


	3. Brothers are Bothers-2

Kai woke up as he finally acknowledged the loud alarm that came from his phone. He felt around on the small shelf at the top of his bed and turned it off. The hot sun lit the room from it's one small window and Kai quickly changed. The red clothing was a traditional ninja gi and it was clearly a little big on him. It was simple but had the symbol of fire embroidered over his heart. He adjusted everything slightly as he looked in the mirror and then decided to look for Wu.

He was sitting in the kitchen, drinking some tea.  
"Sensei Wu, have the other ninja arrived yet?" Kai asked as he went to the press for bread.   
"Yes, Zane arrived early this morning, he will be staying with us on the bounty for the foreseeable future" Wu said.  
"The Bounty?"  
"The ship we are on is called The Destiny's Bounty, Zane is training on the deck, I would suggest getting to know him better, the other ninja are already close" Wu explained before taking another large sip of tea. Kai took the bread and put it in the old toaster.  
"Sorry sensei but I'm not here to make friends, I'm just trying to save my sister" he said as he took the bread and walked out.  
———  
Zane was on deck training when Kai came out.   
"Oh, good morning Kai, have you come to train too" the ninja asked. Kai looked him up and down. There wasn't a drop of sweat on him or a hair out of place.  
"How long have you been training?" He questioned sceptically.   
"I started at 5:23 to be precise" he said with a smile. Oh that explained it, he was one of those people who took things way to seriously for Kai's tastes.   
"So, do you know when the others will show up?" Kai took bite out of the toast.

"Well Cole normally leaves the house as soon as he wakes and stops at the bakery by the park" he explained, continuing to fight the fake foe.  
"Fan of cake is he?" Kai joked.  
"Yes, I would be surprised to see the day he doesn't eat some desert of the sort". Kai ignored his oblivious friend and continued to eat.  
"What about the other one, Jim or Jack or something?" He said, his mouth full.  
"Jay? I believe he spends the morning helping his mother with breakfast, I hear they make hot meals every day" Zane finally stopped to take a break.  
"So a cake fanatic and a cook, and you?" Kai remarked.  
"While I can cook, I am much more interested in data analysis". Kai gave a curious smile as he looked out at the summer sea.

———

"Morning guys, care for some delicious cupcakes?" Cole said as he walked down the dock. He reached into a paper bag to pull out a cupcake and throw it to Zane. "Heads up" he said. Zane caught it perfectly.   
"Why thank you Cole" he said with a smile.  
"Morning new guy, want a delicious delicacy from the finest cake establishment in this fair city" he asked dramatically as he held it out.  
"Uh, sure...thanks for the cupcake" Kai said with amusement.   
"So is Jay here yet?" Cole asked, biting into another cupcake.  
"No, just us"  
"Good, he said he's making pancakes and I definitely want some"  
"Do you just like anything with 'cake' in the name?" Kai remarked  
"Hey bud, here on the destiny's bounty we respect other people's eating habits" Cole acted offended and the three chuckled.

They eventually decided to train and after an hour Jay showed up on his blue moped. He had a small box at the back and he opened it to reveal a plate covered in tin foil. Cole practically jumped overboard to get to him quickly.   
"Here ya go Cole, I brought chocolate syrup too, just in case" he said as he passed it over.   
"Ok guys, you tell Wu to set sail, I'm going to eat these" Cole said as he brought the plate back onto the ship. The others did as they were told and soon enough they were sailing away from the harbour.

———

"First we must go to the caves of despair, that is where we will find the Scythe of Quakes" Wu said to the ninja as they dropped the anchor. "Remember ninja, you must not use the golden weapons because you cannot yet control them, you could put yourself at risk" Soon they were walking through sandy, rock mines.   
"Ok, I don't think they found it yet, if we all stick together..." he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked as he turned to the others. Jay pointed over to the small camp. Cole followed his finger and saw the red ninja jumping behind a rock. "You have got to be kidding me" he said as he pulled his mask down. The three ducked and dived as they stealthy followed their impatient friend. The place was crawling with skeletons and they almost got spotted multiple times. Kai slinked into a dark tent and they followed.

The tent was empty save a small table with a bracelet on it and a torch shining through the gem embedded in it. They looked at the white, draped fabric it shone onto and saw that the shadows made a rough map. The map had four 'x's scattered around it.  
"This is a map of Ninjago, it appears to be upside down" Zane said as he turned the bracelet. Most of the map changed when it was turned but one of the 'x's was almost in the same place, near the center of the map.  
"Hey, they're looking in the wrong place, it's not far from here" Jay said.  
"Ok ninja, let's find the scythe" Cole gave the order. The other two started to leave as Kai walked over to the bracelet. Cole looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I get it, you're worried about your sister, but if you don't work with us we can't help you!" He explained as Kai took the accessory. "You don't get to endanger me and my friends, ok". Kai looked at the bracelet for a moment before giving him a halfhearted nod.  
"Yeah, sorry"

They snuck into the nearby caves before anyone could spot them.   
"This is creepy, it's not just me right?" Jay asked as he grabbed Cole's arm.  
"Do not fear Jay, the Scythe of Quakes should be just through these caves" Zane casually explained. They walked through the dark caves with only the distant light of the sun to guide them. They saw the entrance to a large chamber and entered. In the center stood a massive stone dragon head that was holding the scythe in its teeth. Cole climbed up and pulled the scythe out.   
"The map is gone!" A skeleton called from outside.   
"Ok, we gotta go, now!" Cold said, jumping down.

The four ran back towards the blinding light and just as they thought they were out, boney silhouettes blocked the light. Kai took out his katana and Jay quickly followed with his nunchucks. Zane was already throwing one of his shurikens and Cole just stood there with the scythe held cautiously in his hands.   
"Cole, could you please help us!" Jay shouted as he knocked over two skeletons.  
"I don't know how to control it, it might backfire" he said as he took a step back. Zane threw a shuriken at a skeleton that was approaching Cole before kicking one to his left.  
"Is it just me or do these remind you of the training course?" Jay asked as he hit another.  
"Uh, I think Jay is losing it" Kai said as he blocked an attack from another enemy.  
"I think Jay has a point" Zane chirped in as he roundhouse kicked two skeletons.  
"The three dummies, jump on their heads and spin with my nunchucks to knock over the grouped up ones" he said as he followed his advice. Suddenly he was covered in a blue cone of spinning light.

"What, was that Spinjitzu, how'd you do it?" Cole asked.   
"I kinda just focused on my goal and it happened, you need a clear goal in your mind" Jay said as he stopped. The three focused for a moment and Zane turned into a icy white tornado of light. Cole then succeeded with a earthy brown funnel of light. They ploughed through most of the enemies and quickly stopped. Dozens of skeletons ran into the cave. Cole and Zane backed up to where Jay and Kai were. Kai still had his eyes clamped shut and was desperately trying to focus on his goal.  
"We are so screwed! Cole what do we do?" Jay basically shouted. Kai opened his eyes.  
"Did it work, did I do it?"   
"No, you just stood there and left is to fight them" Cole replied angrily.  
"Oh yeah, you call this nothing?" Kai asked as he grabbed the scythe from Cole and slammed it into the earth.

The ground began to shake and rocks started to fall from the crumbling ceiling. They hit most of the skeletons and the others started to run away. Kai ran for the exit as a cloud of dust made it hard to breath or see. He narrowly avoided a rock as he coughed, slowly reaching the exit. He took a deep breath.  
"Yes, that was perfect, I stopped all of them, right guys!" He said as he turned to the others. They weren't there. He looked back to the cave and started to see light coming from it. After a moment the others were standing in front of him and they were unimpressed. Jay was helping Zane stand.

"What the hell dude, you just left us in there!"  
"Wu told us not to use it, you couldn't control it"  
"The chances of us surviving that were lower than I can calculate!"  
"Zane's leg got caught under a rock, I'm surprised it's not completely broken" Jay shouted.  
"I told you not to endanger my friends, how can you not do something as simple as that!" Cole said as he got closer to Kai, his face furious.  
"I just saved you lives, you should be thankful!" Kai said getting closer again with his fists clenched.  
"Both of you stop, I am fine, now can we return to the ship!" Zane finally said, shouting over the other two. They all looked at him with surprise, Zane didn't look like the kind of person to anger easily and he wasn't, he was upset with Kai for hurting him and he was angry at them both for fighting but most importantly he just wanted to sit down.

————————————————————————

The decided to go back to the ship and Wu brewed him some tea. And he asked them what happened.  
"Sensei, I think I speak for everyone when I say that Kai is a danger to everyone here, he used the Scythe of Quakes" Cole said as calmly as he could muster. Wu was reminded of a similar man who he'd known in his youth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Four young adults were walking through mines of sandstone and coal. The were clearly searching for something and they were holding sealed lanterns._  
 _"Remember my friends, these caves could be full of highly combustible gas, Ray, please remember not to use your powers" Garmadon said as he brushed the brown hair from his reddish-brown eyes._  
 _"My brother is right friend, I fear your powers would be a catalyst to our destruction". Wu said as his blond hair fell out of its messy high bun. Ray also had brown hair but it was much redder than his friends desaturates shade. He looked to the woman beside him and her almost blue, black hair cascade like waterfalls around her face._  
 _"Don't worry love, I'll protect you" Maya said. "You're so beautiful when you are readying for battle" Ray replied. The two brothers chuckled at the horrible attempts at flattery that somehow worked._

_They had been searching for hours and they finally found the large cavernous room where it lived. The dragon looked to be made out of stone but it moved naturally. Wu slowly walked up to the dragon and held out a hand._   
_"Brother, wait!" Garmadon pulled him out of the way as the dragon shot boulders from its mouth. Maya pulled water from the air and it created a large bubble, she hit it at the dragon but it didn't stop him._   
_"Why did we not bring Earth, they would have been so helpful?" Garmadon asked._   
_"She is spending time with her family, after everything I can't blame her" Maya said as she continued to shoot water at the beast. It whipped its tail at the brothers and they were thrown against the rocky wall. The dragon shot out boulders again and this time they fell around Maya, incasing her in rock. Ray looked over to his friends who were still lying on the rocky floor._

_"Maya, are you alright?" He asked through he stone._   
_"I'm ok, what about you?" She asked nervously._   
_"I'll be fine, I've got a plan" Ray said reassuringly. He stood completely still as he shouted to get the rocky beast's attention. The dragon shot the boulders again and Ray let them fall around him. The boulders had created a massive wall and Ray looked through the small holes. He focused on the point in-front of the dragon and tried to summons his powers. After a moment of terrifying struggle, as he watched the beast edge closer, he saw a small flame form and then instantly explode. The entire cavern erupted into a bright, blinding explosion._

_The sound rung in Ray's ears and he was blinking furiously._  
 _"Is everyone alright?" He asked as the smoke started to clear. He looked to where maya had been. The dragon was unconscious._  
 _"I'm ok, the rocks protected me" Maya said. They looked around for a moment and saw the brothers on the ground, their clothes singed._  
 _"Oh no!" They ran over and looked at them, they were just breathing, barely alive._  
 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
"Sensei, are you ok, are you listening?" Cole asked. Wu stopped thinking of his past.  
"Kai, you are young and you want to help your sister, I understand, I once had I friend who wanted to help but often didn't think things through, you must be a team of you want to succeed" Wu said. "You are not an individual Kai, you do not understand yet but you and your new friends' lives are interconnected".   
"Don't give me some dumb destiny talk, I was trying to do what was right" Kai said defensively.  
"We had it under control, we all learned Spinjitzu...well except Kai" Jay piped in. Wu gave a sympathetic look to Kai and took a deep breath.  
"We must remember that we cannot know what is going through other's minds, Kai, you are allowed to be worried but remember that they want to help" he said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He then turned to them all "the next weapon is far, take time to breathe, no good will come from continuing to fight".


	4. Not so Golden-3

"It's absolutely freezing, my phone even turned off!" Jay shouted as he walked out from below deck.  
"Perhaps we should have gotten the Sword of Fire first" Zane suggested.   
"Well at least now you don't need ice for your leg" Cole jumped in. He was at one of the dummies, training with his scythe. They were all silent for a moment. They were sailing through an icy fjord to the north of ninjago and Jay had since put on a yellow jacket over his gi.  
"Kai did help us out back there, I mean I was freaking out" Jay muttered out begrudgingly.  
"You freak out over everything and he didn't know what would happen, he got lucky" Cole didn't even look to his friends as he spoke.  
"What would you have done, aren't you our leader?" Jay said with a hint of accusation.  
"I could have thought of something, it was still reckless" he had stopped fighting as he talked but continued as the cold started to creep.

"My leg is healing well, thank you for asking" Zane said from his seat on the lip of the deck.  
"Is that sarcasm Zane, yet you still don't get jokes" Jay said walking over, he was practically shaking from the cold. Kai walked out on deck and they all stopped to look at him. He scratched the back of his head before taking a deep breath.  
"Can I talk to you guys for a sec?". The three walked over and looked skeptically at the red ninja. "Look I just wanted to say that you're right, I didn't think that through, I was honestly trying to help but I just... expected too much from myself, I'm sorry and I'm working on it!" His voice was sincere. "Zane I'm really sorry about your leg, I hope I can make it up to you?". Zane gave a small smile.  
"I'm sure I'll think of something". Kai let out a sigh of relief and gave a friendly nod.

"If Zane forgives you then I have no reason to hold a grudge" Jay shrugged. Cole was clearly thinking hard as he looked at the ground.  
"Look Cole you don't have to..." Kai was cut off.  
"No, no it's fine, I'm not happy that you did something so risky but you got us out of there" they stood still for a brief moment "damn it's cold, I'm going below".  
"Yeah, it's freezing"  
"Agreed"  
"Can someone help me?".

————————————————————————

The four were sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate Jay had made.  
"I spy with my little eye...something red" he said. Cole was rubbing his phone between his hands to warm it up and Kai was looking around for something red in the room.  
"I believe it's Kai" Zane said with a sip of his cup.

"It is good to see you all getting along, you will need to work together if you want to do the most powerful move in spinjitzu" Wu said walking in. He had his ever present teacup and took a long sip.  
"Who is steering the ship?" Zane asked.  
"I dropped the anchor a moment ago, we are close to the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice" he stopped to take another sip of tea "but first I must tell you about one of the strongest move in spinjitzu, the Tornado of Creation".  
"Woah sensei, what's that!" Jay excitedly jumped in.  
"When people combined their spinjitzu it creates an incredible tornado that has the power of creation, you four are naturally gifted because you have a unique connection to the elements of creation that have been passed down to you".  
"That's great sensei but we should get going, the sooner we get them, the sooner we can get out of this freezing cold" Jay chimed in.

————————————————————————

Soon enough they were tracking through the snow. Jay had since put on a jumper under his jacket and Cole was wearing an orange scarf. They all had their hoods up to help keep them warm. Just as they got to the top of the hill they could see the icy cave where they would find the weapon. They entered it and saw the only thing was a sculpture of a dragon head made of ice. It was hanging from the ceiling and the two shurukins were floating beneath it. Zane slowly approached it and grabbed the shurukins. The ground started to shake and the icy dragon sculpture started to move.

"It's real, I'm terrified of dragons!" Cole said as he backed up.  
"RUN!" Jay shouted. They all listened and all of a sudden the cold didn't matter. They were running through the thick snow as a massive beast of ice and snow followed.   
"We can't outrun it, even if we get to the ship it will just sink it!" Cole shouted through the blizzard.  
"We're all gonna die!" Jay shouted.  
"I have an idea" Kai said.   
"Let's hope it's not like your last one" Cole replied.  
"It is actually, but listen, look Zane's pretty smart right and he's also the ninja of ice, so maybe he can use the shurukins properly, just to trap the dragon or make a slide of ice or something!" Kai blurted out.  
"I can try" Zane said as he stopped in his tracks. He dug his feet into the snow "stand back!". He focused for a moment, holding the two weapons in his hands and they started to levitate. He took them from the air and threw them towards the dragon. They circled around it multiple times, incasing it in ice.  
"Wow Kai, that actually worked" Cole said and they went back to the ship.

————————————————————————

It was getting late in the day and they were approaching the location of the Nunchucks of Lightning.  
"So how did you become Wu's pupil?" Jay asked Kai. Kai had been looking at a gps on his phone and looked up.   
"What, oh I said that before, to save my sister"  
"No but like, how did you meet Wu?" Jay pressed further "He Heard about me from Zane and one day he showed up at my house, he claimed to be Zane's grandfather and showed an odd fascination in my special blanket, after that he talked to me and asked me to train with Zane".  
"Oh, well I was working in a souvenir store with my sister when he came in, after my sister said my name he seemed shocked or surprised after that the skeletons attacked and you know the rest" he explained.

"Wait you have a job?" Jay asked  
"Well had yeah, a few actually"  
"Wow, your parents must be pretty mean to make you do all that work over the summer" Jay remarked. Kai was taken aback.  
"Oh yeah, definitely" he said half heartedly. There was an awkward pause.  
"So, you mentioned Zane knowing you or something, what's that about?" He finally broke the silence.  
"I have amnesia so I don't remember anything from more than a year ago, I met Jay one day and we became friends, one day I was waiting to meet up with Jay and Wu walked up to me and said he met me once, he knew my name and took me under his wing" Zane took a sip of tea.  
"Oh, I didn't know, so you don't remember anything?" Kai asked sympathetically.  
"It is alright, I have a wonderful life now with great friends, I'm sure I'll find out my past some day".

Jay gave Zane a hug. Cole had been on his phone during the conversation and he finally looked up after a ping came from his phone.  
"So cole, I bet you have a crazy story too right?"   
"It's boring really, I was climbing a mountain and he was there when I reached the top" Cole casually said as he looked at his phone.  
"Why were you climbing a mountain?"  
"I was...sad"   
"Ok...cool" Kai said. "Wait, do you guys know anything about Wu's family? Earlier I found a room with a note addressed to his nephew in it".  
"Oh I think I heard him mention his nephew once, what was his name, Lenard, Larry, something kinda weird like that, apparently he's looking for him because he was left in a boarding school by him mom" Jay explained.  
"Yeah his parents both left him when he was young, that's rough" Cole said.

————————————————————————

They soon reached the Nunchucks of Lightning and it was the easiest to get. The final weapon, the Sword of Fire, was further inland so they traveled by foot.   
"So what's that Tornado thing you were talking about earlier?" Jay asked Wu.  
"It's is a powerful move that the four of you can preform if you work together and focus, it gives you the power of pure creation for a brief moment and you can make whatever you need" Wu explained to them.   
"That sounds really powerful" Cole remarked.   
"Very powerful but also dangerous, creation and destruction are two sides of a coin, both can bring pain and both can bring joy" Wu replied with a nod. They continued trecking through the woods and climbing the thin paths of a mountain they had to pass. Finally they saw the sun start to set and decided to set down for the night.

They set a small fire away from the brush and sat down to eat dinner, some hastily packed rice for Kai, well made tofu for Cole, a messy curry for Jay and perfectly cooked rice for Zane. They joked and laughed for hours before finally resting for the night. Kai couldn't sleep, he was worried about his sister and he still felt bad for putting the ninja in danger. He knew the temple of fire wasn't far, Wu had said so himself, so he quietly got up and left the camp to complete the mission on his own.

————————————————————————

The temple was nestled into the side of a volcano and the heat was intense. Kai pushed open the large doors and walked through the cavernous interior. The cave spread out and Kai saw the sword of fire along with his sister. She was dangling over the magma with a chain tightly clasped around her waist.   
"Nya, don't worry I'll help you sis!" He said, already running to grab the sword.   
"I'm fine, I'll break out myself and...ok I might need some help" Nya said as she struggled with the chains. Kai looked at the floor, most of it was lava with only a small area to stand on. He jumped over to the sword and cut the chains.   
"Are you ok, did they hurt you" Kai started to ask as he inspected her like an overbearing parent.   
"I'm fine Kai, can we please just get out of here, it's roasting!" She said as the two walked towards the exit.

Right before them a shadow formed and gave an evil laugh. "Are you...Lord Garmadon?" Kai asked nervously as he put himself between the figure and Nya.  
"Yes, now give me the sword boy!" Garmadon said, his form becoming more solid.  
"Not gonna happen, Nya stand back" Kai said as he swiped the sword at him. It passed straight through and pulled Kai down with it. Garmadon kicked him the rest of the way to the ground and grabbed the sword from his hand.  
"So these are the dim witted ninja my brother trained to stop me, pathetic" he remarked with an almost pitying tone.  
"Br...brother?" Kai asked as he tried to stand. Nya helped him up as Garmadon gave a cold chuckle.

Just then he was hit backwards and they looked to see Wu. He was fighting the air but when they looked to the wall they saw the battle through shadow. Both of them incredible fighters but neither could beat the other.  
"It's too late Wu, as we speak those bumbling skeletons are bringing me the other three weapons" Garmadon explained with an evil laugh.  
"If that is so, then I know what I must do" Wu said.  
"See you on the other side, brother".  
"Sensei Wu, you saved me again, where are you going?" He asked as the old man broke off a section of the ground, and stood on it as it slowly floated toward a drag at the end of the room.  
"I must bring the sword of fire to the underworld, I must finish what I have begun, this is my burden to bare"  
"No sensei, it's mine, I shouldn't have run off, I should have never thought I was better than the team" he called out as the man disappeared into the pit of lava and stone.

Kai pauses for a moment, he didn't know what the old sensei was talking about but he knew that he couldn't do this alone.  
"Come on Nya, we need to get to the others" he said as he rushed back through the cave like entrance. When they reached the exit they noticed something the distance.  
"What is that, are those people dressed in all black, white and blue?" She asked, she then turned to her brother and said. "And can I ask, what in ninjago are you wearing?".  
"We're ninja, I trained so I could save you and well, we're kinda a team now" as he finished the sentence the others showed up.  
"Kai where's Wu?" Cole asked, scythe in hand.  
"He said something about the underworld and then went down a pit, I think it was some sort of portal or connection between the two realms"  
"I've never heard of the underworld before" remarked as they followed Kai into the volcano. "Cole do you think you could use the scythe to break of some of the ground, that way we could get to the pit safely" Kai explained to his teammate. Cole stood for a moment before channeling the power of the scythe, he hit it into the ground and it literally split the earth, they all started drifting towards the fall. Then they fell, down and down and down forever.


	5. Goodbye for Now-4

They fell down and landed on the hot, dry earth.  
"What is this place?" Cole asked as he helped Jay up.   
"Sensei called this the underworld, I think it's another realm like the departed realm or cursed" Kai said as he got up.   
"It is extremely hot here, I suggested we find our sensei soon and leave this place" Zane suggested. They made their way through the cave like underground until they came across a large open cavern. It was full of skeletons and on the other side they could see an entrance.   
"Sensei Wu must be over there, let's sneak around" Cole said. As they started moving Kai pulled his sister back "not you, firefly". "What, why not, and stop calling me that, I'm 13 now" she complained.   
"I trained to learn this stuff, I know what I'm doing, please just stay safe". Nya begrudgingly nodded and the others walked on.

Suddenly they heard one of the skeletons shout "Lord Garmadon has ordered us to capture his brother".  
"Oh no, He can't fight an army of skeletons on his own!" Jay said in his nervous, high pitched tone.   
"I have an idea, but it is incredibly risky" Kai said with an innocent smile. The others just looked at him with an unimpressed stare.  
"Ok, but only because even a broken clock is right twice a day" Cole said.  
"What does that mean...nevermind, so remember yesterday when Wu told us about that really powerful spinjitzu move, what if we tried that?"  
"But won't there be disastrous consequences if we do it wrong?" Jay piped in, his voice breaking.  
"There will be disastrous consequences if we do not act, it would be logical for us to try" Zane explained. They all nodded to each other as they jumped out of cover.

"Hey, over here!" They shouted. The skeletons turned to look at the four just as they started to spin. The tornadoes of light seemed to combined and change colour. The once small spirals were now a destructive, golden hurricane. Everything around them was swept up and when the smoke cleared a massive cage was holding the army captive.   
"Ok...let's go" Kai said as he panted. They started jogging as Jay spoke  
"Why am I so tired, spinjitzu isn't that exhausting?". They finally caught up to Wu and saw him fighting samuki, the skeletons' leader.   
"Don't... worry sensei, we'll... help you!" Cole panted out as he took a break to breathe. Jay collapses to the ground as Zane looked at his friends. "The tornado of creation must have required too much of our strength so to compensate we are now drained of our energy" he explained as the ninja watched their sensei fight alone.

He was an excellent fighter and incredibly quick for his age but it was clear he was not confident with his weapon. He had only held it twice before and he didn't care to remember either.

_It had been a cold evening, normally Wu and his brother would meditate together but Garmadon did not show up. When he went to his room, Wu found himself feeling as if trouble was in the air. He hoped his brother had not arrived because he was spending time with his new son but then he would surely have gotten a messenger by now. He meditated and then went to bed._

_In the middle of the night a strange feeling shook him awake. He decided to look at the golden weapons, the most powerful weapons in ninjago and the things he and his brother were meant to protect. He slid open the old door and was met with a troubling sight. His brother was taking the sword from its holder. "Brother, what are you doing?" He asked, already fearing the answer. "I'm sorry brother" he replied as he tried to strike Wu with the sword. Wu dodged out of the way and grabbed two of the weapons. He wasn't a match for his brother and was easily disarmed but as Garmadon raised the sword and began to lower it, a bright shining light erupted from the ancient symbols on Wu's clothing. Just like that, his brother fell to the underworld._

Wu was disarmed by the skeleton general and and watched as they picked up the last of the four powerful weapons.  
"You fool" his brother said "no one shall possess all four". The skeleton looked down at his boney hands as they began to shake from the energy that was now coursing through them.   
"What's happening!" He called out as he exploded in a combination of all four elements. At the same moment, like a spark, a portal lit and Garmadon walked over to it.   
"Thank you for helping me escape, brother" Garmadon said with an evil laugh.  
"Father would not want you to do this brother" Wu called, his voice bringing distorted by the air circling the portal. Garmadon hesitated a moment before he said  
"Father isn't here". Garmadon jumped through the portal and for a brief moment the cool wind remained before the heat of the ground befand to surround the ninja once more.

Once the got back to the bounty, they celebrated.   
"Guys, we just saved the day!" Jay said as he held up a large glass of coke cola.  
"Well I wouldn't exactly say that Jay, Garmadon did manage to succeed and we don't know what he plans to do next!" Zane pointed out as he held his warm cup of tea.  
"Well I am proud of you ninja, we may not have stopped my brother but you did something just as important" Wu said from the corner of the room.  
"What's that sensei?" Cole asked.  
"You became brothers, if you are to truly be strong enough to stop my brother you will need to be a team, I am happy to say that you have become one" he said with a smile.  
"Thank you sensei, we will continue to train so we are stronger next time" Cole said. Kai gave him a high five before speaking.  
"With the golden weapons and each other, we'll be ready for whatever evil threatens ninjago"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first 2 pilot episodes, I hope you liked it if you read this far. It takes a lot of work to write these so if you like them please leave a comment or kudos or whatever, basically just anything that tells me if you enjoyed it.  
> Of course you don't have to do any of that!  
> I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions but obviously I won't always add suggestions to my story because I already have a plan for how things will go.
> 
> So there's going to be a small hiatus as I get the first season together but it's shouldn't be to long, it's going to be fun to introduce Lloyd into the story and I hope those who keep reading like how I translate things into the different world.  
> If you like this make sure to look out for the season 1 fan fic thats also going to be in this collection.  
> That's all for now and thank you so much for reading this far!


End file.
